Broken Promises, Shattered Dreams
by BrokenRyu
Summary: IYYYH A heart is mended, only to be torn apart yet again. Can someone new help her mend what is broken? Or will he bring her another hope for love?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Broken Promises, Shattered Dreams

Authors; BrokenSouledPoetess and Ryukotsusei

Disclaimer: We don't own any part of Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. We merely torment the characters for our own amusement.

Author's Note: Pairings are decided, you'll just have to wait and see what they end up being. Evil grin

Chapter One

Hiei stared down at the girl, disbelief clearly written on his features. When she told him that they needed to talk he had never expected her to say anything like this. What had he been expecting? Hell, he wasn't even certain. A request to go home maybe? Or perhaps she wanted to ask him to train her yet again. But certainly not this! He knew that she was waiting for a response but he didn't know what to say. How was he supposed to take this? It wasn't supposed to have happened in the first place! He leaned back against a tree and sighed. He did not need these complications in his life at the present time. Hell, this sort of complication he could do without period. "Are you certain?

Kagome winced at the sound of his voice. She had hoped that he would be happy with the news. Sure it happened sooner than she had expected but whats done is done. Besides, he deserved to know the truth and he would have found out sooner or later anyway. It had been a miracle that he hadn't noticed it already, if she were to wager a guess she thought it was because of her Priestess abilities. "Yes, I've known for about three months now." Kagome wanted nothing more than to turn around and run when his eyes filled with anger. That in itself was nothing unusual but now it was directed towards her and it hurt. It hurt badly. What was so wrong with them starting a family together? She knew that he cared for her, that she wasn't just his fuck toy. So he should be happy right?

Three months? She had been hiding this from him for that long? Anger surged through him at that thought. She should have told him before now, before it had gotten this far. He had never once thought about having a family. He wasn't exactly father material after all. What could he offer a child? Absolutely nothing aside from teaching it how to fight for it's survival. That's exactly what would have to happen as well, assuming the child was strong enough to survive in the first place. Fire, Ice and Miko combined? The entire idea was insanity yet his lover was standing here before him telling him that was exactly what had happened. "Why did you keep it a secret for so long? And just what happened to you taking those pills that you said you were on?"

Kagome took a step towards him, needing reassurance that he didn't hate her but she stopped when she heard the low growl in his chest. Tears threatened to fall at his rejection but she held them back knowing that they would not do any good. If anything they'd upset him further, thinking that she was using female tricks to soften him. "I... I didn't know how you would take it. I was scared." It was the truth and his reaction was just proving her fears to be valid. Her gaze dropped to the ground, knowing that his second question still stood. She sighed heavily and walked over to a soft patch of grass before sitting down. She was beginning to feel ill and honestly she didn't think it had anything to do with morning sickness. She had seen the end of that particular curse weeks before. She drew her knees up to her chest and hugged them to her. "The pills cost money Hiei, something I don't exactly have and I don't have insurance to pay for them until it kicks in from my job. I thought we had more time, you're not supposed to be able to get pregnant so soon after going off the pill. I tried to tell you but you were too busy with other things."

His claws cut deeply into the palms of his hands, blood spilling from the wounds and onto the ground. All of this because of money? He found back the snarl that threatened to spring forth and stalked towards her. He saw the tears she was holding back but he would not be swayed by them. He'd never ask her to end the child's life, that would be dishonorable of him but he'd be damned if she didn't know how he felt about it. " You stupid woman. I thought you were more intelligent than this but apparently I was mistaken. If it was money you needed you should have told me and this would have never happened. Do you have any idea what you have done?"

Kagome couldn't take it anymore. She surged to her feet, ignoring the dizziness she felt as she did so. There was no way she was going to stand for being insulted. He had every right to be mad but that didn't excuse what he was doing now." Excuse me? You jerk! I know exactly what we have done. We've created a life together! It takes two of us you know! I tried to tell you but if I remember right you were too busy with your hand down my pants and you wouldn't let me talk." Kagome stalked forward until mere inches separated the two of them. " Then when you got what you wanted you up and left again, to god knows where and I still didn't get a chance to tell you! So don't you dare blame me for all of this!"

Hiei didn't miss the bitter edge that crept into her voice. He had known for a while that his disappearances bothered her but she had never said much about it. Regardless it didn't matter. He usually wasn't gone for more than a week or two at a time, she could have found a way to tell him sooner. "That's no excuse, you should have said something. I could have gotten you the money or was this your plan all along?"

Kagome looked as if she had just been slapped. His accusation had hurt. Her voice came out as a mere whisper, disbelief filling her that he would say such a thing."Of course not. But Hiei, you know that it was bound to happen eventually. Sooner or later, I wanted to have a family. The timing is wrong but..." Her words were cut off as Hiei gripped her shoulders firmly causing her to look up at him in surprise.

"What made you think that we would ever have a family together? If you wanted such a thing you should have looked elsewhere. Maybe Kurama or one of those stupid friends of yours would have been willing to but not me." His words while harsh were nothing less than the truth. He would not lie to her, she would know his feelings on this matter. He almost felt guilty at the pained look that crossed her face. No longer was she holding back her tears. Abruptly she wrenched herself out of his grasp, her hand lashing out in retaliation. Hiei caught her by the wrist before it made contact, she had never attempted to strike him before. "Don't think that I will let you hit me and get away with it. This should never have happened and you know it."

He didn't bother to wait for a response, knowing that whatever she had to say he wouldn't want to hear. He needed to get out of there and calm down before he lost his temper and did something he would regret. They could talk about this later. But for now there were demons in the Makai just begging for death. He dropped her hand and ignored her as she fell to her knees. The sound of her crying as if her heart had been torn in two would haunt him long after he left her sitting there.

Ten days later saw Kagome sitting listlessly in front of a mirror. Even she had to admit, she looked like hell. She hadn't been sleeping well at all, waiting to see if Hiei would come back to her. As the days dragged by she began to lose hope, sure he had been gone longer than this before but this was different. She was certain that he hated her now along with the child that she carried. Her eyes strayed to the window that he normally sat in, overlooking the small lake the house bordered on. He was right, she realized. It was him who was paying for this place after all even if she was the one to manage the bills. Where he got the money she wasn't certain but it didn't change the fact that he could get some. She should have told him, then they would still be happy together. Her hand moved to rest lightly on her stomach, the faintest hints of a bulge beginning there. No matter what happened she would love their child, even if he never returned which was looking more likely with each day that passed.

She pulled herself up and out of the chair, moving slowly over to the closet. She really hadn't wanted to do this, she'd be much happier staying home but her friend Kaemeko had insisted that she get out of the house. Her hands sought out a pair of jeans but stopped when she brushed up against a pair of Hiei's black pants. She wanted to break down into tears once more but strengthen her resolve. She wouldn't allow the stress to tear her apart tonight. With a new determination she pulled out her jeans and a light blue blouse. It was nothing fancy, she wasn't going out of her way to impress anyone. She was going to go, relax and maybe catch up with some of her friends that she had been neglecting in favor of crying over someone who didn't give a damn about her.

She cursed as she looked at the clock and realized she had spent more time than she had thought sitting there thinking. She hurried and threw on her clothing before running the brush through her hair a final time. "Dammit! I'll be there in a minute." Kagome shouted after she heard the horn of Kameko's car, knowing full well that the girl couldn't hear her anyway. She snatched her purse up off of the bed as she rushed by and nearly tumbled down the stairs. "I said just a minute!" Kagome tugged her shoes on as she grumbled under her breath about how impatient her friends were. She cast a final glance around the room making sure that she wasn't forgetting anything before she slipped out the door, locking it behind her.

"Get in Kagome, I've been waiting here for the past five minutes." Kameko looked the girl over and sighed. Really, if she had known that Kagome would have come out looking like that she would have shown up sooner and shoved her back in the house. Kagome had refused to tell her what was wrong aside from the fact that she had a fight with her boyfriend and he had up and vanished. The girl had the worst of luck when it came to men it seemed, well with luck that would change tonight. "Kagome what am I going to do with you? This is a party. You know? Have fun, dress up. Party? You do remember what those are don't you.?"

Kagome groaned, resting her head on the window of the car. She didn't need this, she really didn't. "Give it a rest okay? I'm not feeling well. You're lucky I'm going at all." She glanced over at her friend and almost managed a smile at the put out expression on the girl's face. She knew that Kameko was only trying to cheer her up and decided to make an effort. If it made her friend happy then it would solve one of her problems. She wouldn't be getting ten phone calls a day that were all making sure she was alright.

"Okay okay, it's just that I worry about you. No man is worth what you are putting yourself through. If he's stupid enough to leave you over a silly fight then you're better off without him." Kameko spoke from experience on that one and she didn't want to see her friend pine after some jerk who didn't deserve her. She looked over to Kagome, expecting a reply but the girl had her eyes closed. She looked like hell it was obvious and she began to second guess bringing her. It was too late now though, they were expected. She was glad that there were other people there that Kagome knew though. Between them they should be able to lift the girls spirits. For now though, she'd let her sleep.

It was an hour later when they finally pulled up into the driveway and Kameko had begun to have her doubts they would make it in one piece. People had said her driving was bad before but she didn't hold a candle to some of the assholes that were on the road today. She didn't even want to think about what would have happened had the one truck hit her. Shaking off the morbid thoughts she unbuckled her seatbelt and lightly shook Kagome's shoulder. "Wake up Kags, we're here."

Kagome looked at the dark sky and then her watch. It was after ten o'clock now, they were very late. She raised a brow at the dark haired girl who merely grinned and shrugged her shoulders. Kagome shook her head and unlatched her own seatbelt before opening the car door. Already she could hear the sound of the music traveling through the walls of the house. This was going to be sheer hell, she just knew it. She allowed Kameko to grab her hand and drag her through the door. Already she began recognizing a few people but none she was extremely close to. With a sigh she followed her friend into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

Kameko brought over two drinks and Kagome eyed the pink liquid warily. "What did you bring me to drink?" Kagome sniffed it, instantly catching the smell of alcohol. There was no way that she was going to drink something like this, not when she was pregnant. Of course, her and Hiei were the only ones that knew but that didn't mean she was just going to accept a random drink like this.

"It's punch Kagome, try it. Kayane made it and you know him, only the best for his drinks." Kameko took a sip of her own drink and frowned when Kagome put hers down, leaving it untouched. She knew Kagome didn't have a problem drinking, she had done it before with them so why the hesitation now? She shook her head, figuring it had something to do with that Hiei guy. Kagome was going to have to get over him, she wouldn't be able to relax and enjoy herself with how strained she was at the moment.

"I don't feel like drinking tonight, sorry. I'll just get me a soda." Kagome passed the punch over to Kameko, certain she would drink it before the night was out. She stood and made her way over to the fridge and opened. She nearly rolled her eyes at the sheer amount of beer it contained, surely they weren't thinking they were going to need all of that for one night were they? She decided she really did not want to know. Kagome sighed as she began to push bottles aside, hoping that there was soda in there. Otherwise someone was going to need to go and get some which would likely mean her since Kameko had already started drinking. Luck seemed to be with be with her however when she came across a twelve pack stashed in the back. "My lucky day, maybe I'll get through this night after all."

"Of course you will! What kind of friend would I be if I didn't watch out for you?" Yusuke watched with amusement as Kagome spun around startled with a Dr. Pepper in her hand. "You might want to wait a minute to open that." He chuckled at the mental image that came to mind, the soda foaming up and soaking her shirt. It was official, he had already had one drink too many if he was picturing one of his teammate's woman in a wet shirt. Not that being sober stopped him any other time from doing the same thing and worse. he had watched after Kagome for the past couple of years, ever since she had moved to town. There had instantly been an attraction there but he had Keiko and Kagome didn't seem to be in any shape to consider a relationship anyway. Then when Hiei entered the picture he had completely given up on the idea.

"Oh hello Yusuke, I didn't know you would be here." Kagome tried to smile at the man but it came out rather weak. She was surprised to see him but then again it shouldn't be that unusual, they did have some of the same friends after all. She glanced around the room and out into the living room. "Where's Keiko at?"

Yusuke shrugged and took a drink of his beer. "Oh, she's back at the dorm. She said something about having finals coming up and needing to study or some shit like that. You know how it goes." It was rare that Keiko would come to things like this anyway, being so busy with college. He had tried it for a while and then given up on it. Now his time was spent going back and forth across the borders checking up on what used to be his lands. Even though Enki was ruling over the Makai now the separate territories still needed individual attention and Enki just didn't have the time. "How have you been anyway, we haven't seen you around lately?" Yusuke looked at her closely, even though he was drunk he knew that something was wrong with her. She was entirely too pale for his tastes.

"Oh I've been okay, just felt like staying home lately that's all." Kagome looked at the floor, either Yusuke was very good at hiding what he thought or Hiei hadn't told him what had happened. She was betting on the latter, Hiei was a very private individual. But still, Yusuke was one of the few people he trusted. It was so hard to know what the ex-detective knew if anything. She say Yusuke's expression turn serious as he stepped closer to her. His hand came up and grasped her chin lightly, forcing her to look up at him.

He didn't know how he knew but the fact remained that he could tell she was lying. Something was going on, something big but he didn't know what. "Kagome if there is something wrong you can tell me. Did Hiei hurt you? If he did I'll kick his ass!" Yusuke knew that Hiei was a bit on the insensitive side but he cared for the girl. They had all wondered at first if this would be a brief fling for him given his disgust for most humans. Kurama had been the most skeptical, knowing the Hybrid the best out of all of them but eventually even he had been convinced. Hiei had managed to do what none of the others had been able, he had helped her heart heal from the Inu-hanyou's death.

"No, no it's nothing like that!" Kagome was quick to dismiss his concerns. The last thing she wanted was to cause a problem between those two. She wouldn't come between them if she could help it. "I just needed some time to myself, you know catch up on reading?" Kagome tugged on a lock of his hair that had fallen into his eyes. Truthfully she preferred his hair down but it wasn't up to her how he wore it. If it made him happy keeping it gelled then so be it. It did the job of distracting him though as he grinned at her before running his hand through his hair.

"Alright, if you're sure. I'm here to talk if you need it, hell I think Kurama would tell you the same thing if he was here." Yusuke smiled at her again, happy that she was looking even a little bit better. "Come on, I don't have anything better to do let's go sit down. Kameko is giving us that look." He followed her back to the table and sat down beside her ignoring the sly looks they were getting.

Kameko grinned behind her glass before setting it down. "I'm glad to see you could make it Yusuke, Kagome needs to be cheered up she's been far too depressed lately." His reaction was exactly what she had been hoping for. He had immediately turned to look at Kagome in concern, noting how she now had her head in her hands. Kameko wasn't blind, she had seen the attraction that Yusuke had for her and she approved. She had yet to meet Kagome's boyfriend, the excuse had always been that he was away of business. She wasn't buying it though, it didn't matter when she stopped by he was always gone. She was willing to bet money the guy was running around on her friend.

Yusuke set his beer bottle down on the table rather forcibly as he looked at her. "Dammit I knew something was wrong! Kagome what's going on?" He watched with growing apprehension as her carefully built mask crumpled and her tears began to drop onto the tables surface. "Kagome?" His voice was soft as he laid his hand on her back and began to rub gently. He hadn't seen her in this bad of shape since he had met her. "Kagome you can tell me anything, you know that."

Kagome wiped her eyes and gave him a watery smile. "I'm sorry Yusuke, I've just been under a lot of stress. It's nothing, please excuse me." Kagome stood up and made her exit, needing to get away from them. She hadn't meant to break down like that and now she felt even worse for ruining their night. She brushed passed people and made her way into the bathroom, closing the door behind her and locking it. She slowly sank to the tiled floor, bracing her back against the door as she tried to get a hold of her emotions. The comfort Yusuke was offering felt nice, but it wasn't Yusuke that she wanted it from. She missed Hiei terribly and doubts had begun to form that she wouldn't be able to do any of this on her own. "Why? Why does he torment me like this?" Even a messenger from him would have been welcome, letting her know that he would come back eventually but he hadn't even done that.

Yusuke sat at the table glaring at Kameko. He was torn between following Kagome and finding out what Kameko knew. Finally he came to a decision, he'd go to her after he found out what happened. Kagome didn't get depressed easily and when she did it was because someone hurt her. Whoever it was that had done it was in for the ass beating of a lifetime. "Okay, tell me what the fuck is going on before I get pissed." His good mood was already gone and he wanted nothing more than to find an outlet for his anger.

Kameko sighed, Yusuke was perfect for the girl. She had to admit, she didn't care much for Keiko because they seemed much too different but she wasn't out to change his mind. But now when it came to Kagome's life, it was time to step in. All they needed was a little help and she'd be happy to give it to them. "Almost two weeks ago that bastard boyfriend of hers up and left after they had a fight. I don't know what it was about but it had to be something pretty big. The fucker hasn't even called her since then and she's shut herself in that damned room of hers. She didn't want to even come tonight but I made her."

"Fuck!" Yusuke pushed away from the table violently. It was odd, for as long as those two had been together they had never had a serious fight. He thought it was impossible to do but they had proven him wrong, until now anyway. People edged away from him as he stormed passed them, knowing instantly that he was pissed off about something. Even though it had been five years since he was in school his reputation was still very well established. He stopped in front of the door, debating as to whether he should knock on the door or just walk in. It was unlikely that she would answer him anyway so he tried the doorknob but of course it was locked. "Kagome open the door."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Broken Promises, Shattered Dreams  
Authors; BrokenSouledPoetess and Ryukotsusei  
Disclaimer: We don't own any part of Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. We merely torment the characters for our own amusement.

Author's Note: Lemon in Chapter Three and yes it's already written. Review or we will wait a month to post it.

Kagome sighed, knowing she was going to have to talk to him sometime. What would she say? She didn't want to tell him what had happened, if anything that would set him off and there was no telling what would happen. Especially considering that he was drunk at the moment, he always had a volatile temper but it was worse at times like this. Not that she worried about him ever hurting her, it was his own safety and that of Hiei's that kept her from saying anything. "I'll be out in a minute." She stood away from the door and walked to the sink, hoping that Yusuke would give her a few minutes to compose herself. It made the lie so much more believable if she looked presentable.

Yusuke heard the water running and resigned himself to waiting for her. A guy he didn't recognize came up to him and began banging on the door complaining he had to piss. Rolling his eyes Yusuke grabbed him by the front of his shirt pulling him back, nearly causing the guy to fall over. He was clearly just as intoxicated as Yusuke was if not more so. "Take your ass upstairs if you have to piss, this bathrooms taken." He gave him a hard shove for good measure, glaring at the guy as he picked himself up off the floor. A few minutes later the door cracked open and Kagome peered out. Yusuke didn't give her a chance to react before he was pulling her to the backyard, intent on finding out what was going on.

"Yusuke.. I'm fine, really. Kameko was exaggerating." Kagome plastered her most innocent look on and prayed he would buy it but the scowl he wore told her that while he drunk he wasn't quite that drunk.

"Bullshit Kags, theres something wrong. I want to know what it is." He pulled a lawn chair away from the table and sat her down in it. "Don't bother lying to me, tell me what happened." He sat down in front of her, clearly not going anywhere until he was satisfied.

Kagome sighed, perhaps she wouldn't have to lie to him completely. Bending the truth a bit would work, he didn't need to know all of the gory details. Hell, she was almost certain he wouldn't remember this conversation anyway once he sobered up. "You win Yusuke." At his nod she continued, she had his full attention. "You know about my travels to the Feudal era and my friends that I left behind. Well, there's more to it. You see Shippo was like a son to me, even though he was youkai. It didn't matter. I loved him, and ever since I had to leave him behind, I have missed him horribly. The thing that made it easier to bear was the idea I might see him again one day and the idea of having my own kids. I finally told Hiei how I felt and.. I guess he didn't feel the same, he was upset by the suggestion and he yelled at me for even thinking about it. He told me that he never wanted to have kids and then he left. He went to the Makai almost two weeks ago and I haven't heard from him since."

Yusuke leaned back and sighed. He should have known something like this would happen. Kagome was always such a loving person, having room in her heart for many. It was only natural that she would want a family of her own. It was beyond cruel for Fate to have done this to her. She had fallen in love with the one demon almost guaranteed to deny her something that her heart longed for. As Kagome stared down at her hands he leaned forward embracing her gently giving her the hug she so desperately needed. As he pulled away he sighed heavily. There wasn't much he could do for her but he had to try. He placed his hand on top of hers, noting absentmindedly how much more fragile and delicate hers were compared to his. "Kagome," he started, his voice warm and gentle, "I'm sorry that you have to go through this. I knew how Hiei felt and assumed he told you early on. I wish he had told you; at least you know now before you get pregnant." He couldn't imagine how much more difficult this would have been on her if she had gotten pregnant. At least now she could decide what she wanted to do with her life before she went any further with Hiei. He'd come back eventually, Yusuke was sure of that. But until that day he'd do his best to keep her spirits up. He thought he had given a fairly good pep talk; until Kagome burst into heaving sobs, her tears coming faster than they had before.

The ex-detective was at a complete loss for what to do. He hated seeing girls cry and he hated seeing Kagome cry even more. She was the type of person that was meant to only ever experience happiness; yet here she was crying her eyes out. No doubt it had broke her heart hearing how Hiei didn't want a family, but then he had left. What she needed was for him to come back, until he did that he wasn't sure if there was much that would help her. He wanted nothing more than to throttle the Apparition for doing this to her but that would mean leaving her alone and that was something he refused to do. For now he did the only thing he could think of, he stood from his seat and walked over to Kagome. Once there he leaned down and scooped her into his arms. Cradling her to his chest he carried her over to a nearby tree and sat down on the ground. He cradled her small form close to his, her face pressed into his neck and her tears slipping over his collarbone and soaking his shirt. He shivered slightly and tried to ignore how his body was reacting to her close proximity. Her scent had always been pleasing and now it teased his senses with it's sweetness. It certainly wasn't the time to be thinking those thoughts. Kagome was in pain and he was the only one he would trust with her when her emotions were so high.

He gently rubbed soothing circles against her lower back, trying to find the right words. These things certainly weren't his specialty, hell, Kurama would probably be the better choice for talking to her but he wasn't there. It was up to him and he'd be damned if he let her down. His voice was low and comforting as he began talking to her again. "Kagome, I know that you really care about Hiei. Hell, you might even love him by now, but this is something huge to you and you shouldn't be forced away from the life you want by anyone. If Hiei can't realize how important kids are to you, then maybe he isn't the right guy."

What he didn't know was that it was too late for her. She knew Yusuke only wanted to help her and if the timing was better, she knew he would be right. But, she was indeed pregnant and Hiei seemed to want nothing to do with her or their child. Once more she wondered why she was doomed to heartbreak. Why couldn't she live a normal life? As she sat there thinking about it she realized that even though she had close friends she really didn't know what any of them wanted in life. She had grossly misjudged what Hiei wanted, sure she thought he would be somewhat upset but then happy. What did he really want? What did any of them want? At that moment she felt a terrible loneliness while she realized she was a horrible friend. She sniffled loudly and trying to stifle her own tears. Here she was wallowing in her own self pity, what was his story. Did he harbor the same kind of pain she did? Or perhaps one that was worse? She sighed softly as Yusuke continued his ministrations, moving from her lower back to her shoulders. He always had what it took to make her feel better. She had known for a long time that Yusuke had a soft heart under his brash exterior. Now that she was calmed some, she was able to focus on Yusuke more. He was always good at comforting people, going out of his way to make people feel safe. It had cost him his life more than once. He'd be a wonderful father someday and she had to wonder if he ever thought about having some of his own.

"Yusuke can I ask you something?" She didn't pull away from him but knew that he nodded his assent. Her voice was soft, just a whisper in the cool night air. "Are you and Keiko planning to have kids? I think you could be quite good with them, but does Keiko want any?" How was Keiko adapting to life with him? She liked the girl well enough, but at times she seemed to be holding herself back from Yusuke. As if she was afraid to get close to him. She really couldn't understand that, Yusuke was a wonderful man even if he had a colorful past.

Yusuke was silent for a long moment considering her question. He had thought about having kids, several times in fact but things were always so unstable. He was always running back and forth into the Makai, Keiko had school to deal with. It was surprising to him that Keiko had never brought up the same question. Though they had been intimate together a few times the subject had never been brought up. He knew that Keiko was on the pill though she had never asked him what he thought of the idea. Perhaps she was waiting for marriage but even that had been postponed several times and it wasn't always his doing. "Actually, I have thought about kids and I do want them. I've always wanted a large family." He looked up at the stars, a wistful expression crossing his face before he sighed heavily and tightened his arms around her. "But, things with Keiko and I don't seem to be any more stable than my own position in life. I know that I have to go the Makai often and I might not be around much, but I still want kids. I want to be there to protect them and love them; I didn't have that when I was young and I don't want to make the same mistakes my mother did with me. Maybe that's hoping for too much but I still want to try. I thought that Keiko would want children too, but any time the topic comes up she skirts around it. Being late for class or an important meeting. Maybe it's the fact that we aren't married. Hell, I don't know. It's not like we are hurting for money. You've seen how it's going with us." Yusuke sighed once more, it felt good having someone to talk to. He hadn't even shared this with Kuwabara, but somehow with Kagome it just seemed right. "Maybe it is the marriage thing, but even that keeps getting put off. I don't know what to do anymore."

"I'm sorry Yusuke, I've been so wrapped up in my own life I never knew what was happening with yours." How could she have been so foolish and ignored what was going on around her. She saw Yusuke and Keiko two or three times a week at minimum. She should have seen the signs, things had gotten worse but she had ignored them. She was too busy being happy with Hiei to see how one of her friends was hurting.

A small smile graced his lips. That was so like Kagome; she always felt bad for the silliest of things. She had been happy with Hiei and Yusuke had been happy for her. After all that she had gone through, she deserved whatever measure of joy she could find. He tightened his arms around her, hoping against hope that he could help her hold on to her happiness. Hiei had screwed up big time with Kagome and if he didn't realize it already, then he truly was a fool. Kagome was a special breed of person; one that cares for people regardless of who or what they are, what blood they carry or what their station in life was. Few would have accepted Hiei for who he was, fewer still would care enough to want to spend the rest of their lives with him. He had known the the moment he met the little miko that if anyone could get the hybrid to open up and show him love, it would be her. How he had envied Hiei when the two started courting; even if he had thought she would be for him and even though he had Keiko. Kagome's question was still ringing in his mind and he thought Hiei an even bigger fool. She would make a wonderful mother and would love and protect her kids no matter what. "It's not your fault Kagome, never think that it is. Somethings just aren't meant to be."

Kagome sighed and slowly pulled away from him so she could wipe away the traces of tears on her face. "You might be right Yusuke. When did you get so smart?" If nothing else Yusuke was always open to slight teasing, taking it in stride. He could give as good as he got but he always made her feel better. She grinned at the indignant look on his face.

"I'll have you know I've always been this smart! Just because I don't show it doesn't mean it's not there." Yusuke chuckled when this pulled a weak giggle from the girl. This was far preferably to her tears earlier, and if making fun himself made her laugh then he was happy to do it. "Come on, people are probably waiting on us." He waited for her to stand up before getting up himself. He started walking towards the house when Kagome started laughing again. "Whats so funny?"

"You were just going to go in with grass covering your butt." Kagome watched as he swatted hopelessly at the offending grass before walking up to him. "Here let me help, I'll get your legs." Kagome began brushing the material, never noticing the blush that Yusuke was now sporting as her hands inadvertently touched his skin. When she was done she stood up again. "There, thats better. Shall we?"

Yusuke shook his head to clear his thoughts, she had only been trying to help him and had no idea what it was she did to him. "Sure thing."

Kameko had watched Yusuke take the girl outside and sighed. If anyone would be able to get through to the girl it would be him. Maiko looked over at her with curiosity, she didn't know the two that had left that well but obviously something big was going on. She wasn't above listening to gossip, especially if it was interesting. "So Kameko, what the hell was that all about?"

Kameko looked at her startled. "You heard what I told him, that's all I know about it but I'll tell you. If Kagome's reaction is any indication then her boyfriend's a complete prick. She's better off without him." She stared down at her drink, upset that she had been the cause of Kagome running off. She hadn't meant to upset the girl that badly, but she had just the same.

Maiko looked towards the door the two of them had left through. "So what's his story? He seemed to run after her awfully fast. Think he's got the hots for her?" He had left like someone set a fire under his ass when her boyfriend had been mentioned. Then again, she had seen Yusuke walking around with another chick that had brown hair. They had seemed awfully close too come to think of it.

Kayane heard the conversation and dropped down into the chair next to Maiko. "Urameshi? Nah, he's dating that one woman. Yukimura if I remember right though the last time I saw them they were arguing over something. I guess he could have ditched her." Truthfully Kayane knew for certain that Yusuke and Keiko were an item but he couldn't say he approved of it. Yusuke was too irreputable of a character for his tastes, even if they did get along fairly well. He couldn't exactly understand what Keiko saw in him.

Kameko looked at Kayane speculatively. She was too observant for her own good at times and noticed how his voice softened when he mentioned Keiko. "Why Kayane I didn't know that you knew Keiko." She watched him lean back in his chair, as if to distance himself from the direction the conversation was taking. Kayane was much too closed off in her opinion. It was difficult to tell what he was thinking at times. But if her hunch was right, then maybe Kagome could be happy after all.

"Of course I know her, we share some of the same classes together. Why?" Kayane did not like the gleam in either girls eyes. Maiko had even turned to face him completely. How was it that he always got himself into these situations. It was official, these women were not to be trusted.

Kameko waved her hand dismissively. "Oh it's nothing. You just seemed to be a bit... preoccupied when you mentioned her. That's all." She turned and looked towards the door once more, there was still no sign of the two returning. "Do you like her?" She threw the question out into the open and nearly laughed at Kayane's startled expression. It wasn't often that anyone was able to catch him off guard.

Maiko didn't give him the chance to respond to that question, leaping in on the teasing full force. "I think he does Kameko. Imagine that, Kayane could have any woman he wants and he's lusting after Yusuke's girl." She grinned in satisfaction when he glared heatedly at her. "What? You said they were fighting right? Why don't you ask her out. Yusuke is out there with another woman after all and we know he wants her."

Kayane snorted at the suggestion. He'd attempt that the day that he wanted his life to end. Urameshi was extremely protective of Keiko and if he were to approach her like that he had no doubts he'd tear his head off. "Sorry, I like to live thank you. Besides, their probably not doing anything out there anyway."

"You can't tell me you haven't noticed Yusuke has feelings for Kagome. Are you blind or something? Hell, if he has broken up with Keiko then I say good. He can be with Kagome, you can get with Keiko. Now all we need is for me and Maiko to find a man and we'd be set." Kameko raised an eyebrow at Maiko's expression. "What? You have a man that you haven't told us about?"

Maiko laughed outright then, figures that Kameko never noticed how she never looked at men. "Nope, I have no need for a man. Besides, I think my girlfriend would kill me if I looked at a guy like that. Guess you're out of luck there. But you are right, I saw those two need each other and since I'm in the mood to play matchmaker I'm going to give them a hand." Maiko grabbed her purse, looking around inside. Finding what she was looking for she smiled deviously making the other two wonder exactly what she was up to. "Kameko why don't you go and get our two love birds in here." She waited until Kameko nodded and stood, leaving her alone with Kayane. She knew that if she were to tell Kameko what it was she was planning the girl would have a fit. She made her way over to the fridge, having noted what Kagome had been drinking earlier, no doubt it had gone flat in the time they were outside. Kayane popped up next to her with a questioning glance. "Hush, this will help both you and the two of them out."

Kayane watched as she pulled a packet out of her purse and then opened the can of soda. "What are you doing?" He wasn't sure if he liked this idea at all, Kagome was a friend and he didn't want to see her hurt in any way. "I don't think that's a good idea, what are you putting in there?

Maiko giggled and dumped the white powder into the drink slowly, making sure it dissolved properly. "Oh this? It's nothing really. Just something me and my girl use on some nights. Consider it an aphrodisiac of sorts, it won't hurt her. Yusuke is drunk enough as it is. As soon as she touches him he'll take her to bed. And this my friend will give you the chance to be with Keiko."

Kayane still looked uncertain but the thought of finally being able to approach the girl sounded too good to pass up. "Are you sure this won't hurt her? It's not worth it if it does."

Maiko turned to him with a look of exasperation. "Of course I'm sure, I use this stuff myself. It's not like it's a date rape drug after all. Now shut up about it, she won't be able to tell it's in there. It will just make her feel good. Don't worry." She turned around just in time to see Kameko coming back with the two of them. Kagome was looking quite a bit better and Yusuke was blushing slightly. "Oh there you two are. Would you like a drink? I'm sure the one you had isn't any good anymore."

Kagome looked at the girl and smiled. "Please, my throat is kind of sore." Kagome pushed the old soda away from her as Maiko walked up to the table and handed her the can that had been in her hand.

"Here, you can have this one I just opened it. I think I'm going to try more of Kayane's punch instead." She looked over to Kayane. "I don't know how the hell you do it but you always make the best drinks. You'll have to teach me your secret one day." Maiko left to go and get her a drink, dragging Kayane with her. She waved as Kagome called out her thanks. It would take a bit for the drug to take affect but when it did Kagome would be feeling much better about things.

Kameko smiled at the two of them. "So is everything okay?" She had ended up out in the backyard just in time to see what looked like Kagome feeling Yusuke up. Both of them had turned interesting shades of red when they noticed her standing there. She had smiled knowingly at Kagome's innocent explanation of what they had been doing it. Whatever the reason was, Yusuke certainly seemed to have enjoyed the attention she had been giving him.

"Everything's fine Kameko no thanks to you. Really, what would you have said if Yusuke had managed to get into the bathroom and I had been busy?" Kagome wasn't upset at what the girl had done, not really anyway. Yusuke had managed to help her feel better after all. She grinned nervously at the girls perverted expression.

"I would have asked him if he enjoyed seeing you with your pants down, that's what I would have done!" Kameko laughed at her friends stricken expression. Teasing Kagome was just too much fun and she wasn't about to let that opportunity slide. What made it better was Yusuke laughing at the girls discomfort before going and retrieving himself another beer. "So Yusuke did you kiss her?"

Please read and Review. Much better review turn out this time. Thanks to everyone, please keep at it!


End file.
